1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus for storing photo-taken image in an external storing device.
2. Related Background Art
A digital video camera normally records a photo-taken image on a storing medium such as a cassette tape, a memory card or the like and can also store the photo-taken image in an external storing device connected to an IEEE 1394 interface.
However, conventional digital video cameras did not have a function for acquiring information regarding a battery and a storage capacity of an external storing device from the external storing device and a function for displaying conditions of the battery and the storage capacity of the external storing device. Thus, the information regarding the battery and the storage capacity of the external storing device was displayed on the external storing device rather than the digital video camera. With this arrangement, when it is desired that the conditions of the battery and the storage capacity of the external storing device be ascertained during the imaging or photo-taking, since the user must look up from a subject, there is a problem that proper imaging cannot be performed.
Further, if the ascertainment of the conditions of the battery and the storage capacity of the external storing device are neglected, there is a problem that the imaging cannot be performed because the battery of the external storing device is suddenly exhausted or that the imaging cannot be performed because the storage capacity of the external storing device is suddenly used up.